Mobile computing devices, such as “smart phones,” are becoming common place. Most mobile telephones include a short range wireless transceiver (e.g., a Bluetooth transceiver) in addition to a local area network transceiver (e.g., a WiFi transceiver) and a cellular telephone network transceiver. Many mobile telephones now include a global positioning device, a calendar, a clock and other situational sensors. Additionally, a typical mobile telephone includes a memory for storing data and various applications that, when executed by a processor within the mobile telephone, enable various functionality, such as receiving, storing and transmitting data.
Bluetooth devices are becoming equally common place. Bluetooth devices for use with mobile telephones are available. For example, headsets, microphones, speakers, etc. are often wirelessly connected to a mobile telephone via a Bluetooth interface.
Owners of mobile telephones rarely travel far without their phone. For example, people frequently have their mobile telephones with them when driving cars, boats, jet skis, motorcycles, ATVs and the like. Mobile telephones are often considered a necessity when traveling in airplanes, trains, buses, etc. Furthermore, mobile telephones are regularly carried when individuals walk, run, ride bicycles, ski and perform other physical activities.